Ghost
by awakeningezgi
Summary: Just like a go go go ghost, watch me go go go ghost. Blair's had enough; she's leaving. She needs a fresh start.


**Hey Everyone! **

Yikesss. I should've updated my other story. But with season 4 being so amazing, I'm kindof stuck. :$  
Also, school is sososo busyy :( I have loads of homework every night, because this semester is so jam packed for me.  
I have like half a chapter though, so I'll try to finish that soon ! :)

Anyways, this is a new story I've just cooked up like an hour ago. (:  
It came to me in the shower, when I was singing... ROFL :D  
I thought this song called Ghost by Fefe Dobson would be a great story =)(L)

Read & Review !

* * *

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

She hated Chuck. She hated him so much, that it angered her to think she could've ever been so in love with him. Sometimes her mind played tricks on her, and she thought she still loved him, but then she came back to her senses. Chuck had never loved her. She was a toy in his little game. He'd used her, and used her, and had gotten bored with her. Millions of angry thoughts swarmed her head as she furiously packed her clothes into her Louis Vuitton luggage set. She needed to get out of here. Out of the city. Away from a certain basstard. She couldn't be near him; it hurt too much.

Now I'm gone in your photograph  
I bet you wish you could get me back  
Now I'm stuck in your memory  
A mistaken identity

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Do you leave her in the middle of the night?

It comforted her to think that he may miss her when she leaves. Why the hell would he though? He had his precious Eva. His _everything_. The woman that had changed him. Their whole relationship meant nothing to him. Two could play that game. He loved games, didn't he? She hoped she would haunt him every night in his dreams, that he would always be thinking of her; like a curse. That, made her feel good about herself. What had she become?

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

She would miss New York. Her home.  
He had won. She'd finally surrendered; she'd had enough. She didn't care though; she would rather quit the game then lose any further.

The only gift that you ever gave  
Was that you let me just get away  
I hope I haunt you in every dream  
And you feel a little misery

She was going to have a fresh start. Away from her failure of a life. She hadn't told anyone where she was going, especially not Serena, because she knew she'd be able to stop her. She'd left her best friend a letter though. She'd left a letter for Nate, Eleanor, Cyrus, even Dan and Vanessa. It was a poor comeback, but it was all she had left. She hoped he would feel awful for being the only one who hadn't gotten a goodbye from her.

A fresh start was exactly what she needed. She'd make new friends, have new loves, start new traditions. She'd taken a three-year absence from Columbia, she'd continue it later. Or never. She honestly didn't care about Columbia anymore. It reminded her too much of Chuck.

She didn't even know where she was going to go; she'd decide at the airport. She just knew that anywhere was better than here. Anything was better than watching Chuck and Eva's lovefest.

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
I should warn her that you'll never do her right

All your games  
All your lies  
I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind

One hand carrying her handbag (the doorman had her luggage), she used the back of her free hand to wipe the few lonesome tears from her face.

She spotted a 15 year old girl down the street snapping her picture with her phone for Gossip Girl. She sighed as she got into the taxi. "JFK, please," she told the cab driver. As the car took off, she glanced back at the Waldorf penthouse. Memories. Good times, bad times. Her home since birth.

She fixed a cold hard stare onto her face, void of any emotion, and straightened her poisture. Audrey Golightly, would be graceful and elegant, nothing like the mess Blair Waldorf had become. Screw Chuck. Screw everyone who had come her way. She was going to have the perfect life she'd always dreamed of having. Because it was her only real shot at happiness.

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Now you see me  
Now you don't  
You must've thought I'd never go  
Thanks to you _I'm taking back my soul_

_

* * *

_You likeee ?  
Then reviewww! xD  
I'll try to update more frequently, I promise :)

xoxo,  
E


End file.
